Bittersweet
by JuliannaNicole
Summary: Set back in the 19th century in London, a tragic love story. When Massie's mom dies, her brother leaves for the army, and her father starts abusing her, who will she turn to? Massie&Derrington.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hi, readers, thanks for clicking on my very new story. Jul here (;Yes, you read right! I am most definitely writing a new Clique story, but this has an odd twist. __**Set back in the 19**__**th**__** century in London**__. Sounds interesting, right? Well, this is just the first chapter, and it's just going to give you a little bit of info about Massie's family! Hope you like it, and don't forget to review.(;_

"Lady Massie Kendra Rose Block? Are you alright, my dear? You look quite ill," a boy around the age of 20 murmured anxiously. "Shall I call the doc?" Her beautiful porcelain face was pale, her luscious brown curls were sprawled around her face, and her amber eyes were hazy. The boy, Sir Matthew Dillan Block, bent down to the ground, and stared at the younger girl.

Lady Massie's eyes opened, and she struggled to sit up. "Mattie," she choked out, rubbing her eyes. Sir Matthew helped her to a sitting position, and waited for her to explain her sudden outburst. Here they were, sitting in the parlor room enjoying tea, just like every other day, when she nearly fainted. It was quite scorching in the mansion, but not nearly enough to pass out. Sir Matthew tugged on his breeches, and pulled them up as he leaned down. He almost laughed out loud when Lady Massie called him by his childhood nickname. Lady Massie was never one to follow the rules, and at age 15, she sometimes acted like a young child still.

"What's wrong, my dear?" The boy asked again, desperately hoping she was okay. "We need some water," He called to the petite, black woman in the corner. The girl's eyes widened at being called upon by him, and she scurried out of the room to fetch some water. Sir Matthew Dillan's eyes lingered in the corner for a second longer, right where the young black girl was standing, and then he jerked his head back to look at the fragile porcelain doll in his grasp.

"I'm fine," She whispered, wiping her forehead. Her eyes looked fiery red, and she seemed to be burning up. The maid appeared with the water, which Massie so gratefully took. Lady Massie swallowed the cool water, and sighed. "I don't know what happened," She offered, with a sheepish smile towards the older boy. Matthew shook his head.

"Was it, perhaps, something I said?" Mattie brushed the stray curls from the side of her face, and helped her over to the cushioned love seat. Massie's eyes widened, and she clutched her stomach. Realization dawned on her, and she remembered what had happened only seconds before she crumbled.

-10 minutes before-

"Brother, dear, the tea shall be out in only a moment." Lady Massie Kendra Rose said, running her fingers through her long, obnoxiously curly, auburn hair. She grinned at her brother and, forgetting proper lady-like etiquette, bounced on the cushioned seat. Sir Matthew smiled back, and calmly pressed a hand against Massie's bouncing knee.

"Why are you excited, Massie?" He wondered aloud. He sat back in the seat, and crossed his legs in front of him. He admired his new shiny black boots, and then he caught sight of the maid in the corridor. Mattie's eyes brightened when he looked at her; from the cautious way she walked so as not to spill their tea, to her shining blue eyes against her black skin. Matthew quickly averted his eyes; he wouldn't want people to get the wrong impression.

"Here is your tea, Lady Massie Kendra Rose Block and Sir Matthew Dillan Block," She quavered, her voice soft. She delicately placed the tea tray on the wooden table, and quickly shot Sir Matthew a look. Seeing that he was staring at her intently, she blushed pink, and hurried out of the room, muttering an "Enjoy."

"That was quite odd," Massie started, giving her older brother a knowing look. He flushed red, and tugged on one of his brunette curls. Massie poured the tea, and offered him one teacup, while she kept the other.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He blurted hastily. Lady Massie looked at him amused. "Yes. So, um, as I was saying…" He stopped talking, confusedly. "Um, what was I saying?"

Massie laughed her sweet, twinkling laugh. "Don't you even want to know her name?" Massie was a sweet young girl, innocent as a rose. She watched as her brother, who she knew better than she knew herself, twisted awkwardly in his seat. He wasn't meeting her eyes. She grinned triumphantly; she knew he must like this girl.

"Eh, um, what are you talking about, Mass?" He stuttered. Once they were out of the public eye, they usually called each other by nicknames, instead of those ridiculous titles. Sometimes they both made up long, irritating titles to joke or call each other by in private.

"Her name is Emilyana Quentin, but most people just call her Emily. She was born in Haiti, but right after she was born her parents died in an earthquake, so tragic. She was brought to England, and raised by a lady she calls 'Nana' who raises her like she's her own daughter. And then she got a job as a maid at our manor! Happy ending," Massie sighed contently, thinking about the young girl she had talked to so many times. Her maid was an inspiration to Massie, and she found herself enjoying telling the story.

"Eh, um, how do you know all of that about Emilyana?" Matthew asked, obviously startled by her knowledge. Lady Massie grinned.

"Well, I like to talk. You know that well enough, Matthew." She said. It was true. Massie was a sweet girl, and she talked to everyone. She was friendly, and everyone she met instantly felt a bond with her. She could bring out the best in people, make them shine. She was a good listener, a good friend, and would sit for hours listening to her friends mope or cry about their latest husband scandals.

Matthew grinned, but quickly changed the topic. "Anyway, dear, I had something very important that I wished to address with you," Massie's eyes widened when he said this.

"Are you getting courted?"

"No! Heavens, no,"

"Are we out of the family fortune? Did we run out of money?"

"No! For Goodness Sake, Mass."

"Well, did father do something to you again? Hit you?"

"Not recently, he's been too hung over to do anything."

"Are you in a fight with Lord James?"

"I hardly ever fight with James, Massie. You know that,"

"Well, then I give up! Tell me," Massie groaned impatiently. If he wasn't getting married, and they weren't out of money, and Sir William Block hadn't been acting up again, then what was up? "Tell me," She begged again. She lifted her teacup to her full pink lips, and took a small sip. Matthew looked at the teacup, and then back at her.

"Mother gave us those teacups," He whispered. Massie glared at him for bringing up their mother. Lady Kendra Rose Block had died nearly 5 years before, when Massie was 10. It was hard on the entire family, but especially the dad. He became an alcoholic and drug abuser, and was rarely home. But when he was; it was torture for the two siblings. They had made a promise when Sir William Block had hit Massie for the first time when she was 11 that they would always stick together. That's what family was for.

"Yes," Massie encouraged. "Now tell me what you had to say,"

Sir Matthew Dillan Block took in a deep breath. "Massie, I'm going to be leaving you for a while." He said, simply, putting an arm on her leg. Massie's smile wiped off her face, and she stared at him in complete shock, forcing him to continue. "I've enlisted in the British army, to learn combat."

"You're going to be in the army?" She repeated stupidly. He nodded. "What about our pact? When we were little? You promised me,"

"Oh, Sweetheart," He murmured. "You'll be fine. And if you need me, it's only 6 hours away from London! It's going to be okay, my dear, you'll be fine," He repeated. She continued to stare at him. Then she stood up, and backed away from him. Her teacup dropped from her loosened grasp and shattered, and the young delicate girl crumpled to the floor.

-Normal Time—

"Yes, actually it was something you said." Regaining her energy and composure, she stood up without his help, and backed away into the corner. She stared at the man she knew all her life. He was acting like a completely different man. "I can't believe you!"

"Now, Sweetheart-" He reached an arm out to her, but she wrenched it away from his grasp.

"You son of a bitch!" She screamed, extremely unlady-like. The old gossipy neighbors could probably hear her next door, and would have a rumor going around town in no time. "How could you leave me with our father? You know how he is! And all by myself, at the mere age of 15,"

"Massie, I've given this a lot of thought and-"

"Oh, I bet you have!" Massie snarled, hoisting up her dress. "I hate you!" She yelled, before pushing through the door. She slipped off her high heels, and ran in her stocking feet. She ran and ran, away from her bittersweet life. Away from her crazy mixed up family. She kept on running until the sun had gone down, and her lungs felt like fire.

_AN; I know this might sound bratty, but I'm going to need __**at least 10 reviews**__ to continue. If I don't get good feedback that means you guys don't like it. I hope you like it, I do. So if you like it, review and I'll upload faster. 10 reviews, guys, that's not so bad.(;_


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thank you for the reviews! :P They made me feel so special! I got 10 reviews in no time—about a day! Hope you like this chapter, __**and if you don't know some of the words, there will be a small dictionary at the bottom. (Some of the words are from the 19**__**th**__** century.)**__ So read on, and don't forget to review. No, seriously, readers, review if you want chapters faster. :D _

_ Also, I'm very sorry about the late update—my internet has been down for the last couple of days._

Lady Massie had awoken in a strange room, and more importantly, a strange bed. Massie shot straight up, and glanced around the small room she was in. It was painted a strange shade of grey, and everything was perfectly tidy. But where exactly was she? Massie's hand was shaking, as she removed the quilted blanket from her body. _Oh no,_ she groaned inwardly_, did I fall asleep with someone?_

"Hello," A small voice blurted, and Massie tugged on one of her curls nervously. "Did you sleep well?" The voice registered Massie's head as a girl, and she turned toward the voice. Sure enough, there was a girl, the mere age of around 14. Her red hair was scattered all around her face, and she wore a green long walking dress, and her hand was over her mouth. "I'm Dylan," She offered, removing her hand from her mouth, once she realized the older girl was too shocked to speak.

"Where am I?" Massie said, angrily. She remembered what had happened last night, how she had run from her brother, and she was suddenly very unhappy. Massie unconsciously pulled her satin robe tighter around herself. _Wait,_ Massie thought, _when did I get a robe_? "Did you…did you change my clothes?" Massie said, mortified. Her pale face blushed pink, causing the girl to chuckle nervously.

"Yes, the Lord told me to make you more comfortable. I do hope you enjoyed your rest," The girl looked nervous, almost as if she was scared of Massie. Lady Massie's instincts took the better of her, and she patted the girl's shoulder.

"Thank you, dear." She glanced around the room again, awkwardly. "Where did you say I was again, darling?"

"Oh!" Dylan's eyes widened and she tugged on Massie's robe sleeve, "This is Lord Harrington's Manor. I'm his friend, Dylan." She introduced herself again. When she saw Massie's confused eyes, she added, "I'm so terribly sorry, but the Lord told me to have you go downstairs right away when you awoke. He wishes to speak to you," She answered, in a slightly different tone. Instead of sweet and innocent, her voice was raw and forceful.

"I see," Massie said, even though she clearly didn't. "Yes, I would like to see him. He deserves to be told what he did was wrong, the old pervert." Dylan's eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, and Lady Massie pulled open the bedroom door, and marched downstairs.

"Wait, you aren't wearing proper clothes and-" But Massie ignored her. Dylan had no choice, but to hurry after the unfortunately beautiful lady.

Massie was just about down the spiraled stairs, when she was stopped by a human barrier that happened to be going up the stairs at the time. She collided with the man, and they both tumbled down the remaining stairs together. Dylan, who was rushing after, stopped when she saw the two at the foot of the stairs, lying on top of each other.

"Oh, my," She whispered. Dylan's cheeks flushed. "Lord Harrington?"

"Shit," the man cursed profoundly.

The two slowly became conscious again, and Massie jerked away from the Lord of the house, angrily.

"You must be the famous Lord Harrington, then," She huffed. While he was still lying on the ground moaning pitifully, Massie couldn't help but look him over. He had blonde hair, and tan contrasting skin, and the most gorgeous, gorgeous brown eyes. And, the white unbuttoned blouse showed off his muscles perfectly. Massie blushed, and locked eyes with Dylan, who was glaring at Massie. She quickly realized Dylan must like this man, and smiled softly at the thought of young love. "Get up, you big lug," Massie kicked the man lightly, with her stocking feet.

Lord Harrington stopped moaning when she kicked him, and dragged himself upright. "Hello, beautiful. I'm glad that you're finally awake. I was wishing to talk to you. I was the one who rescued you from the skirts," He recited valiantly, looked Massie over, his gaze lingering on her chest. Massie kicked him again.

"Don't you ever call me beautiful, again," She stubbornly crossed her arms, pointedly. Harrington looked surprised, and then laughed.

"I'm Lord Derrick Harrington, but you may call me Derrington, if you wish. And you are?" Derrington took her hand, and delicately kissed her fingers, one by one. Massie's face flushed, and her fingers were tingling.

Lady Massie couldn't help but roll her eyes, even though she knew it was improper in front of a lord. She snatched her burning hand away from his tight grasp. "Lady Massie Kendra Rose Block," She muttered. She felt Derrington's intense black eyes gazing at her, and she felt herself blush. She quickly tightened up her robe. "Oh, and sir, next time you decide to change my clothes, kindly don't." Massie snapped.

"Feisty," Derrington chuckled. "Well, I don't want to cause a scrape. Would you enjoy joining me for breakfast?" He invited, his eyes searching over her body. She looked disgusted at the mere mention of eating with him.

"Eating with you? No, thank you. I better be on my way," She said, even though she didn't want to go back home to her brother. Lord Derrington glared at her.

"Did you just pass up an invitation to eat with me?" He hissed angrily. How could this girl be so annoying and uptight? "Any other girl would love to eat with me," He jabbed his finger in the air, to prove his point. Massie couldn't help but be reminded of her father, when she looked at him. They were both arrogant and rude. Massie took a small step back, cautiously.

"I do not enjoy being compared to the wanton of girls you seduce," She muttered, sidestepping him and continued walking down the hall. "Where is the exit of this place?"

Dylan was watching this quarrel, and she snapped back into action. "Should I have a carriage take her home, Derrick?" She asked quietly, while Massie continued searching through doors.

Derrington nodded angrily, "Make sure she gets home safely, Dyl." He murmured, despite his better judgment. Then, he stomped to the sitting room, angrily.

"Lady Massie, follow me," Dylan hastily exited the manor, and showed Mass the carriage. "Shall I ride in with you?"

Massie smiled at the young girl's innocence, much like her own. She wondered what Dylan was doing at the Manor to begin with. "Of course, darling, I would love your company." Dylan smiled at being accepted by the older, prettier girl.

Dylan helped Massie get in the carriage, before she got in, as well. "Oh, Lady Massie, you're still in your robe!" She exclaimed, humiliated. Massie just laughed, and shook the girl off.

"That's alright, my dear. I shall change once I get home. And please, call me just Massie." She said, still chuckling. Dylan nodded seriously, and tugged on her green dress.

"So, why did you really pass up the breakfast?" She wondered out loud, after Massie had told the driver directions. Massie's pale face flushed again.

"He was ridiculous, and uptight. Wouldn't you say no, too?"

Dylan shook her head. "Of course not, he's really not that bad, Massie, he's my friend."

"You like him." Massie smiled.

"What? That's outrageous, I will not stand for that behavior, no of course not-" Dylan hurriedly rushed out an explanation, "Were practically brother and sister, and I've known him since we were 5."

Massie laughed, "But you like him,"

Dylan paled, and pulled on a piece of her straight red hair. "Well,"

"You two seem very close." Massie observed. They seemed incredibly close, lovers almost. Dylan's faced flushed, and she shrugged nonchalantly.

"Eh, I suppose," She said, not commenting much. Massie raised her eyebrows, but didn't say anything. "Massie, didn't you want to know what happened when Derrington found you?" She didn't even wait for a reply, "He found you asleep outside the skirts of town, and he stopped the carriage and picked you up!" She sighed dramatically.

The driver pulled up at Massie's house, and she sighed. "Well, give him my gratitude, will you?" Massie said, even though she most definitely did not like Derrick. "Bye, Dylan. We should get together some time, alright?" She smiled, and the jealous Dylan nodded.

"Of course," She murmured sweetly, giving Massie a hug. She rolled her eyes as soon as Massie stepped out of the carriage, feigning her innocence act.

Massie waved at the pale white carriage, and watched as it pulled away. Then she turned her eyes to the manor in front of her. Something seemed off; surely Mattie wouldn't have left without saying good bye, right? But then, she heard it. It sounded like a glass bottle was being thrown and it smashed against the tile floor. Then she heard 2 voices, and she knew she should have stayed at Derrington's a while longer. Her father had come home. Taking a deep breath, Massie pushed open the door, and hurried up to her room.

"Mass," a voice whispered from the hallway. Forgetting for a second about how mad she was at her older brother, she rushed over to give him a hug. He wrapped his arms around her small frame, and held her tightly. "He's back," he stated the obvious. He could feel Massie shaking, and he put his chin on top of her head, tucking her in protectively.

"Mattie, when are you leaving?" She asked, her voice quavering. How was she supposed to stay with her father alone?

"Monday of next week," He responded, peeking out of the door, searching for his father. It was Wednesday now, which gave him only a few more days to be at home. Massie buried her shoulder into her brother, her only friend, her rock.

"Does he know yet?" Mattie shook his head, and she scowled. "I'll miss you," she murmured sadly, the only thing she could say. What could she do to change his mind?

_AN: Here's_ _a list of the 19__th__ century words in this chapter;_

_**Skirts**__**; the outskirts of London (EX: "Hello, beautiful lady. I was the valiant soul who rescued you from the dangerous skirts of town,")**_

_**Scrape;**__** difficult situation, quarrel, fight (EX: "Well, I don't want to cause a scrape.")**_

_**Wanton;**__** Unfaithful, disloyal, uncontrolled (EX: "I do not enjoy being compared to the wanton of girls you seduce,")**_

_**Manor**__**; A living building, bigger than a house but smaller than a castle (EX: "This is the Lord Harrington's Manor.")**_

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review, hopefully 10 reviews again? I might upload again soon, it depends on you guys! So, please, if you like this story then review. How hard is that? It gives me motivation to write faster and to take more time to edit the stories. I probably won't upload again today; obviously, I have 4 different projects for school. So, I'll leave it saying this; __**Review if you liked this chapter**__. Thank you, readers & fellow friends (; that sounds so…serious. Lol :P x_


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: Merry Christmas to yoouuu! Sorry for not updating sooner, it's been crazy busy at my house getting ready for Christmas! I hope this makes up for the lack of updating? This is your Christmas present (: Oh, and thanks for the reviews. I love them. **_

The Christmas season was approaching quickly, and the week had passed just as fast. Massie's attempts to get her older brother to stay were enthusiastic at first, but she soon knew that nothing could keep him from leaving. Lady Massie had tried everything her quirky mind could think up, but her brother just simply rolled his eyes or chuckled or said something equally embarrassing. He was leaving. He wouldn't even be with her for Christmas Day or New Years or her birthday. He would be gone for months and months on end, and Massie would be a military sister, a sister to a man she might never see again. She would rather go with him, learn how to fight and train and protect their precious country and home. But, Lord Matthew had quickly abolished that idea. Now, here they were, two days before Christmas, with Matthew struggling to pull his thin bag down the stairs.

"Mass," He panted, handing his bag to the chauffeur. He purposely ignored her amber eyes, knowing that if he looked at her he would never be able to leave. He already felt horrible, leaving his family before the holidays. But then again, this was _his _dream. Not his mother's plan for him, or anybody else's. It was what he wanted to do since he was little. Of course, he never told anyone his secret dream, knowing they would force him into something else like banking or law. He was old enough to make his own decisions, and despite the awful guilt for leaving his younger sister, he had to go. "I love you. I do. But this is important to me." He finally turned to Massie, and gathered her small hands up in his broad ones.

"I know," She agreed in a small voice. She shrugged her delicate shoulders, and wiped a tear away from her eyes. "I've been crying an awful lot lately," she joked, hoping to get one last laugh from him before he left. Matt did always have a good risibility. "I love you too," She whispered. Lord Matthew's face softened and he pulled her into a hug. "But," she added, pulling away. "What am I going to do? I'll be alone in the manor, with _father._"

Matthew looked uneasy, but he shrugged it off and tried to look normal. "Would you feel better if I had my friend come check up on you once in a while? I'm sure he wouldn't mind,"

"I don't know," Massie said truthfully. "Is he nice, at least?"

"Sure," Matt said easily, brushing a lock of brown hair out of his eyes. "He'll take good care of you. And father," he added.

The chauffeur glanced out of the carriage and motioned his arm for Matthew to hurry. Lord Matt turned back to Massie, and gave her one last hug.

"I'll miss you," She sniffled. He kissed her rosy cheek, and hopped down the curb. "I love you, Mattie. Don't forget about me,"

"How could I ever forget about my baby sister? I'll be back soon, don't worry." He opened the door to the white carriage and popped in. Then he rolled down the window and winked. "Oh, and one more thing; Merry Christmas, Massie," He laughed as the carriage drove away from his childhood home. His dream was about to begin.

Massie waved at the carriage until it became just a speck in the sunset. She sniffled and slowly turned around to face her house. Lately, she hadn't even recognized it anymore. It used to be white and shining, and have lovely candles in the window that used to shine and shimmer at night. Mother used to hang Christmas wreaths all around the windows and doors, which looked inviting. Now, the walls were odd shades of dirty off-white, the windows were closed and the curtains were shut. It wasn't even friendly inside anymore. Sighing, Massie hurried inside and shut the door before anyone could look inside.

She heard the squeaking of the floor before she had time to run and hide. "Hi, Massie," the voice said, tauntingly. The squeaking continued until her father was right in front of her, nose to nose. "Is _he_ gone?" Lady Massie's father snarled and Mass noticed he was tightly clutching a bottle in his left hand. Massie quietly, yet quickly, backed up a few steps.

"Morning, Father. And aye, you just missed Matthew. He, um, said goodbye to you." Massie lied, twisting her hair around to one side. Her father nodded slowly, eyeing her suspiciously. "Eh, I, um, have to go to the market. For, um, some…bread? Aye, bread," She turned around and hurriedly rushed out to the hall.

"Wait," The stern voice called again. Lady Massie's arms were covered with goose bumps, and she shut her eyes. She turned around, and squinted up at her father through her closed eyes. "Get me some more of this, will you?" He said, tossing her the glass bottle.

Massie curiously glanced down at the bottle, and immediately tossed it in the trash after her father left. Beer. Of course.

On her way to town, Lady Massie couldn't help but admire the town's holiday spirit. Shops were decorated with wreaths and Christmas trees and lights, and it raised her mood up a little. Her family didn't put up a tree this year. Massie wrapped her arms tighter around her body and shivered, wishing she brought a jacket. She didn't have enough time to grab a jacket.

She stopped outside the bread shop, and leaned against the wall. She was just about to close her eyes, when she caught glimpse of a familiar blonde haired girl. The girl was at the berry shop, gulping down some fresh blackberries. Would the girl remember her? They hadn't talked in years, since elementary school. The girl looked exactly the same; straight blonde hair, that was braided into a simple French braid, blue eyes, and rosy pink cheeks. This was definitely the same girl as elementary school! This was definitely the same girl that had moved away to a different country in fifth grade!

"Claire!" Massie shot off the wall, and hurriedly took off down the street. She ran after the girl, following her into twists and turns until the girl finally stopped at the tea store. "Claire! Claire Lyons?"

The girl turned around swiftly, and her lips curved into a smile. "Massie Block." She stated, without a hint of hesitation in her voice. "You look great," She admired, before scooping the girl up in her arms. "Don't just stand there! Gimme' a hug,"

"How are you?" Massie asked, grinning. She never thought she would see her childhood friend again. "How was America? I heard the people there actually eat dogs," Massie said, her eyes wide. Claire Lyons laughed, and twisted her earring.

"No, no. It's just cow meat. Honestly, you shouldn't believe all rumours that you hear," Claire chuckled and Massie joined in. She hadn't felt this carefree since her mom died. She missed her best childhood friend. "How's your family? I heard your dad got a divorce with your mother," She whispered in a hush tone.

Massie gulped. Sooner or later, she was going to have to tell Claire about her family. Then, of course, Claire would pity her and say she was sorry and never speak to her again in her life. "You shouldn't believe all rumours you hear," She repeated in a daze. Claire laughed, and elbowed Massie in the ribs.

"Okay, okay, I deserved that one." Claire said. "So, how's your mum, then? You know how I loved your mum."

"Great, fine. She's fine," Massie said quickly. Claire looked at her strangely, but she ignored the look. "So, I missed you a lot. How are you, Claire-Bear?"

Claire wagged a finger in Lady Massie's face. "Lady Claire Vanessa Lyons-Smith to you," She giggled.

"Lyons-Smith?" Massie asked, confusedly. Claire grinned.

"It's a long story,"

"Trust me; I have loads of time,"

And, for the first time in a long time, Massie lived her life without guilt about moving on or regrets. She was just having fun, and that was how it should be for a young girl her age.

**xxxxxxxxxxx**

Massie was sound asleep, when the doorbell rang. And rang. And rang. It rang three times in a row. Whoever was at the door obviously didn't have any patience or manners. Groaning, Massie pulled herself up and out of bed, and tugged her robe on over her white nightdress. Massie quickly checked in on her father in his room, and wasn't surprised to see he wasn't there. He must have decided to get up early and do something. Lady Massie Kendra Rose Block trudged over to the door, in her stocking feet, and pulled open the door. And what she saw made her almost want to shut it again. Her heart pounded faster in her chest, but she ignored the feeling. She gaped out the door in surprise.

"Lord Derrington?"

_**AN: Dnh, Duh, Duh. Why was Derrington outside her house? How did he get there? You'll find out next chapter! Leave me some love? Happy Holidays to each and every one of my readers/clique fans! I love you! (Also, sorry if you spot any grammar or typos in this chapter. It is Christmas though, so cut me some slack.)**_


End file.
